CODE:FINALE
by Alexavis
Summary: when the gangs kids find the factory they make a big discovery. but when memories from the gang's true past come back, they face an old enemy. And Burg finds her lost sister also.Sequal to CODE:LYODDSTAL JxA UxY OxC SxW BxA kids pairings unknown right now
1. The old factory

Kasi Karra - *screams* just when I thought I was done you had to come and show up again!!!  
Sadai - *screams back* I refuse to just keel over and die!!!  
Sombersongwolf - I thought that the story was done.  
Kioshie - yay Kasi is writting again!  
Burgessa - maybe i can my my ideas work into this.......  
Goth-Odd - pokemon!  
*silence*  
Kasi Karra - nevermind.  
kioshie- wait wheres linkmasta?  
goth-o dd- shes being unmanageable  
burgessa- as in her internet is funky and she hasn't excatly been a "friend" to goth-odd or me.  
sombersongwolf- hasn't she always had internet problems?

linkmasta- stupid computer! *el punch*  
sapphire- *holding a flamebazoka to her head* oh shuts it  
linkmasta- god why did burg have to send you?

goth-odd- You know the disclaimer  
Burgessa - and the claimer and blah blah blah

everyone - enjoy

Thanks to Xyirean the past had been reconstructed so that no one had ever been to Lyoko, Artificial Intelligences had never been fully developed and everything was normal. Ryrin said a final thank you and farewell to her father's memory before complelty forgetting it all that evening.

School went well for the children as always. The small gang still kept close together. Adrian, Lita, Ryrin, Charlotte, and Xana would meet regularly as they all helped each other as they completed college course after college course on advanced calculus or computer engineering. Kaito and Simone were going out and spent a lot of time together, occasionally getting help from the geniuses on some homework problem. Margret kept to herself occasionally popping in to say hi and hang out for a little bit. She spent most of her time practicing as she soon became the most athletic member in the school. She still enjoyed picking on Kaito and they'd have match offs in every sport regularly.

For Spring Break the children had had a tearful parting as each family went their separate ways for the week.  
Jeremy and Aelita had taken their children Lita, Adrian, and Ryrin over to America to do some advanced studying on particle acceleration and laser technologies.  
Burgessa and Alex had taken their child Margret over to Germany for a boxing competition that she had entered and Margret won first place.  
Olivia and her husband Nicholas had taken their daughter Xana on a tour of the country visiting museums of all kinds.  
Crystal and Odd spent their vacation on a resort with their daughter Charlotte.  
William and Sapphire had spent their vacation out at amusement parks and a little time with Crstyal and Odd with their daughter Simone.  
Yumi and Ulrich had spent their time with Kaito at home and at the park goofing off and just being a family.

Everything was peaceful and perfect until they got back from Spring Break and strange things started to happen . . .

Lita sighed as she stared at her complicated Calculus problem. "Karen disappeared today," she whispered.  
Adrian nodded. "So did Doug, Allen and Jonathan."  
Xana nodded. "I asked a girl what time Coach Fiser was going to show up to teach P.E. She gave me the funniest look."  
Ryrin nodded with a sad smile. "I forgot he disappeared yesterday right?"  
"So 4 people disappeared today when the white flash came again," Charlotte said giving her input.  
The others nodded. It had been about a month since Spring Break and occassionaly for the children it felt like the world would flash white and time would restart from a couple hours previous.  
None of the children could explain these strange occurances. But they did know that every time it happened someone disappeared and was forgotten.  
"We need to figure out what's going on," Kaito said from his spot on the floor across the room.  
Simone nodded. "I'm almost afraid to sleep at night," she said cuddling closer to Kaito. "I feel like if I sleep I'll disappear and everyone will forget about me."  
"Cry Baby," Margret muttered rolling her eyes.  
"What did you call her?" Kaito asked the threat clear in his voice.  
"No fighting in my room," Xana said effectively killing the quarrel.  
"But what could we possibly do?" Lita asked her voice quiet. The question hung in the air unanswered as the second stretched on.  
Ryrin shook her head and stood up. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head."  
"I'll come to," Adrian said closing his notebook and accompanying Ryrin.  
"I'm sure that we'll be alright," Xana commented as Adrian and Ryrin left the room.

"Where are we going?" Adrian asked as they snuck into the woods making sure that none of the teachers were looking.

"I don't know," Ryrin replied. "I just need some fresh air to clear my head and I know that a noisy campus is not the place."

"But won't we get in," Adrian stopped talking as he tripped over something and fell on his face.

Ryrin turned and had to laugh a little as she saw Adrian on the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked offering him a hand up.

"Yeah I think so," Adrian said as Ryrin pulled him up to his feet. "What did I trip over," he asked turning around.

"A man hole all the way out here?" Ryrin asked squatting down and running a hand over it. "Do you think it leads to the sewers?" she asked a little mischiveously as she lifted the cover and pushed it off to the side.

"I don't think we should be doing this," Adrian commented as he looked down into the darkness.

"Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?" Ryrin asked as she lowered herself over the edge and used the ladder to climb down.

Adrian sighed. He couldn't just leave Ryrin alone in dark. He let himself down the first few steps before carefully replacing the cover. "Ryrin?" he asked as he reached the bottom.

"Over here!" she called. Adrian jogged over. "Look at these," she said.

Adrian inspected the old rusted vehicles. There were three skateboards and two scooters.

"What are these for?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know, but they haven't been used in a very long time," Ryrin said laying a hand on the rust. "Let's go this way," Ryrin said jumping up and walking in a direction.

"Ryrin!" Adrian called running to catch up. "We're going to get lost or something!"

"Oh come on, we'll be fine!" Ryrin called back running a little faster.

A few minutes later they came to a dead end. The only route left was up another ladder to the outside world.

"I wonder where we are," Adrian commented reluctently folling Ryrin up the ladder.

"I don't know," Ryrin said popping up on the bridge to the factory. She climbed out and offered Adrian a hand up. "Hey look it's the old factory."

"Isn't it off limits now?" Adrian asked.

"Is it?" Ryrin asked.

"Yeah didn't the principal just make that a new rule yesterday?" Adrian asked trying to remember if it was yesterday after the white flash that it had happened.

As Adrian put his last foot on the top rung of the ladder the rusted metal broke. Ryrin pulled Adrian up barely saving his life. "Thanks," Adrian breathed.

"I guess we better not get caught," Rryin commented seeing that a few of the rungs on the way down had broken.

"That's comforting," Adrian thought brushing his knees as he followed Ryrin into the factory.

"Wow," Ryrin breathed taking in all of the old and rusted machinery. "Isn't it amazing?" she asked.

"I agree," Adrian said pushing his glasses up and looking around.

"Look at this," Ryrin said running ahead and into an old evelator. She pressed the button, but nothing happened. "Darn, I was hoping it would work," Rryin sighed.

"Then let's make it work," Adrian replied pulling a small jeweler's screwdriver out of his pocket and unscrewing the box around the button.

In less then 5 minutes the door closed and they were descending.

"They've been gone a long time," Xana commented chewing on the end of her pencil.

"I agree," Charlotte said looking up from the paper she had been helping Kaito with.

"I'll text him," Lita said pulling out her cell phone.  
"I'll text Ryrin," Simone smiled pulling out her cell phone.

The doors to the elevator opened and Ryrin and Adrian gasped at the scene.  
The large super computer stood in tall and proud off to the side covered in cobwebs and dust. "Look at this," Rryin breathed running over to the computer.

Adrian hurried over and helped her brush away a few cobwebs and blow a little dust away.

Ryrin tapped on of the keys and the machine hummed slowly reviving itself and bringing itself to life. "It's still running," Ryrin said aloud in complete awe.

"File detected!" a window read as it popped up on the screen.

Ryrin sat down and typed on the keyboard opening a new window. The small window held thousands of tiny files.

"What is it?" Adrian asked as Ryrin double clicked on one. The file opened to reveal a few small lines of binary code.

"I think it was a program," Ryrin said.

"Was?" Adrian asked. Ryrin nodded as Adrian pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Lita's wondering where we are."

"Tell her we'll be back soon," Ryrin said pulling a flash drive out of her pocket and putting it in the machine. "I'm surprised this even has a USB port."

"I agree," Adrian said sending the text message.

"I can't get all of this onto the USB, but I think this is a good start," Ryrin said pulling her flash drive out of the machine a few minutes later.

"Then let's get out of here," Adrian said leading the way.

The ladder to the sewers had rotted away and that wasn't an option so they did a little exploring. Soon they found the hermitage hidden in the woods.

"This place is amazing," Ryrin said looking around.

"We can explore later. Let's get this stuff back to the others first."

"Kay! Race you back!" Ryrin called running off.

'Hey!" Adrian called running after Ryrin.

"You guys went where?!" Lita asked as loud as she could in a whisper. She clenched her fists so that she wouldn't strangle her twin or Ryrin.

"I told her we shouldn't go," Adrian whispered cowering back a little.

"But look at this," Ryrin said stealing Xana's laptop.

Xana looked up, but didn't say anything as Rryin put the flash drive in the laptop and pulled up the files.

"What is this?" Charlotte asked.

"It looks like a shattered file," Lita said.

"Shattered?" Xana asked.

Ryrin nodded agreeing. "These files are all pieces of a bigger program."

"I wonder what it's for," Adrian said aloud.

The others nodded in agreement. "But I could only fit so much in on my flash drive," Ryrin said hanging her head a little.

"I guess we'll just have to risk going back," Charlotte said with a small smile.

Lita sighed. "I suppose we have been looking for something that would prove more of a challenge then these boring calculus problems."

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Margret commented walking into the room.

"So?" Adrian asked sitting up and attempting to look innocent.

"Let's all hang out tomorrow," Simone said bouncing into the room after Margret. Kaito rolled his eyes as he followed the girls in.

"So we're all going to the factory," Margret said blowing a bubble gum bubble and popping it.

Xana shrugged. "I guess look outs and more friends will make this more interesting."

"That settles it then. Tomorrow we head out," Ryrin said with an enormous smile.

Early the next morning the children gathered together at the edge of the forest and headed in. The kids shouldered their backpacks and headed towards the hermitage.

"Wow look at this place," Xana said running her fingertips gently over the dusty rotting furniture.

"I don't like it here. It's really scary," Simone said her voice quiet and quivering.

Kaito put an arm around Simone. "It's all going to be fine," he whispered comfortingly in her ear.

"This way," Ryrin called before any arguing or more lovey-dovey stuff could happen.

Finally they made it to the lab. "Wow this is amazing," Charlotte breathed.

Kaito took his backpack off and left it on the ground in the corner. "We'll leave the smart stuff to you guys," he said taking Simone's hand and heading to the elevator.

"Where are you guys going?" Charlotte asked pulling her laptop out.

"Exploring," Margret said popping another bubble as she followed Kaito and Simone.

Adrian shrugged as he pulled out a couple USB cable and hooked it into the back of the super computer before handing the others their USB cables to hook up to their laptops.

Ryrin smiled as she pressed enter and the computer slowly hummed bringing itself back to life. "Let's get started," she said with a smile.

The others nodded as they brought their computers to life.

Weeks went by. The geniuses worked diligently in their free time and during class to put all of the files together and slowly the program seemed to be coming together.

Margret, Kaito and Simone occasionally joined them spending time exploring the old factory and some of the surrounding area while sometimes keeping an eye out for teachers and police.

But as the program kept coming together the less and less sense it made.

"What do we have to do with all of this?" Xana asked.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked looking over at Xana's computer.

"I'm pretty sure I'm doing this right," Xana said handing her computer over. Lita and Adrian came over to join them.

"Yeah it looks right," Adrian said scanning over it.

"That is weird that our names are all there," Lita commented.

Ryrin jumped out of her seat at the super computer and came to join the geniuses. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look," Xana said handing her computer to Ryrin.

Ryrin scanned over the program and was just as surprised as the others.

"Lita, Xana, Charlotte, Adrian, Margret, Simone, Kaito, Ryrin," she whispered.

"Now I'm really curious what's going on," Adrian said glancing up at the others.

"I think it should only take another couple weeks," Rryin said glancing back at the super computer.

A month finally passed and everything was starting to come together, but it didn't make a lot of sense.

"It looks like we're compiling it correctly," Lita commented looking at her part of the program and a few more fragments that she was looking at.

"I agree, but can we really return to the past?" Adrian asked.

"It's probably just an acronym for something," Xana said.

"I'm going to stay here for a couple more minutes," Ryrin said not looking up from the super computer as the others began packing up.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked.

"One of us could stay," Lita said.

"No I'll be fine," Ryrin said. "Trust me I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Okay," Xana said with a small sigh. "Let's go guys."

Hours later Ryrin picked up her vibrating cell phone. "Sorry I only have like two fragments left," she said opening the files.

"Really?" Adrian asked. "Well don't start it till we get there, kay?"

"All right," Ryrin said closing her cell phone. She covered a yawn as she leaned back and stretched. "So close," she mumbled as she decoded the code in front of her and moved it into place with the rest of the program.

"Last one," she whispered as she put it in it's place.

A new screen popped up and the loading completed almost instantaneously. "Shoot," Ryrin whispered. "It wasn't supposed to compile yet."

"Return to the past," the window read. a bright white light emitted from the super computer and it grew covering the forest and a bunch of frightened children just sneaking out of the school.


	2. Amnesia

Burgessa - Where have you been?

Kasi Karra - do I have to answer?

Goth-Odd - duh!

Sombersongwolf - you were missing for at least a month!

Linkmasta - over a year. Burgessa posted the first chapter April 4 like 2 years ago.

Kasi Karra - wow has it really been that long?

Kioshie - yes it has.

Kasi Karra - *shrugs* oh well

everyone - oh well?

Kasi Karra - yeah. I've got the next chapter right here.

*everyone dog piles Kasi*

Burgessa - got it *evil laugh*

Ryrin moaned as she came to her senses. She found herself lying on the floor of the abandoned factory, but it didn't look so old anymore. She pushed herself up off the floor and looked around. The place wasn't new, but the dust and the cobwebs that had been everywhere were gone.

She cautiously walked to the computer where the screen was already active.

"What happened?" she asked herself as her eyes searched the screen for answers. Her eyes landed on the date displayed on one of the small open windows. It was about 20 years before she had been born.

"This can't be right," she whispered her heart starting to race as another screen popped up.

"Dearest Ryrin," the letter began.

Ryrin jumped back. "Who is it that can possibly know my name?" she thought. "Wait," she whispered most of her imagination and random thoughts coming to a stop in her brain. "When we were recreating the program our names kept popping up . . . and we never figured out who wrote that program." She put her hand on the mouse and skipped the letter and scrolling to the bottom of the screen.

"Your father, Xyirean" the last line read.

"Father?" Ryrin asked as she scrolled back to the beginning to start reading the letter for real. "'Maybe he's the one that wrote the program and can explain everything."

"Dearest Ryrin, I know that know your memories are gone as I made sure to conceal the truth and rewrite the past so that you could live the life I could never give you, but in my attempt to rewrite the past and make a future for you my calculations were off and Sadai is free again. You don't have much time as I assume that by the time you completle this program half of the world's population will be missing, erased from history. I'm running out of time. Search your memories and remember I love you. Your father, Xyirean."

"Search my memories?" Ryrin asked as a sudden intense head ache hit her. Ryrin screamed in pain as all sorts of memories suddenly flooded in.

Memories of when the scifizoa attacked her in the library, memories of hanging out with her friends on Lyoddstal, a memory of a crazy lady sending people to a white dimension, memories of a man fighting Lita and the demon inside of him.

But it was one of the last memories that she remembered most vividly before blacking out.

She was standing in a room that looked vaugely familiar. Interfaces lined the walls and there was the dimmest of blue glows coming from them, but what drew her attention in was the swirling whirlpool of data in the middle of the room that was very very slowly growing bigger. Ryrin saw herself standing in the middle of the whirlpool her data slowly unraveling as she gave herself up as a sacrafice to make the world right again.

A spark and blast of data came from a little distance away and she saw a crazy woman fighting a bunch of warriors. She couldn't make out any faces, but she could make out what looked like wings of fire, a cat's tail, a few funny shaped staffs and a bow and arrow.

"You ruin everything we've ever stood for," the lady in the middle yelled.

"We must do it this way," a voice yelled back.

"But my daughter, my only daughter," the lady yelled before a sword appeared through her heart.

"We have to seal it away and reconstruct the past," her father said to the devirtualizing woman.

"Father?" Ryrin wondered as she fell to the floor unconsciene.

Lita groaned as she sat up. She was lying right outside the school, her friends were around her just starting to stir, but there were other eyes watching.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked behine her.

Lita nodded. "I think so," she said taking Aelita helping hand and standing up. "I'm Lita," she said.

"My name is Aelita."

"Aelita. That's a pretty name."

"Thank you," Aelita said with a smile.

"It sounds so familiar . . ." Lita thought looking down at Adrian who was sitting up. "Doesn't it, Adrian?" Adrian nodded.

"Are you the new transfer students?" Jeremy asked offering Adrian a hand up.

"Transfer students?" Margret asked standing up on her own.

"Yeah the principal said that there were a bunch of transfer students coming today," Ulrich said.

"I don't know," Kaito said offering Simone a hand up.

Charlotte sighed. "I can't remember anything."

"Anything?" Crystal asked pulling Charlotte to her feet.

"Just our names and that we're friends," Xana said taking Odd's hand as he offered to help her up.

"And we're missing a friend," Lita whispered aloud. "But I can't remember who."

"You're missing a friend?" Ulrich asked.

"We can help look for them," Yumi replied.

Adrian shook his head. "I haven't the faintest idea who it is."

Xana gave a sad smile as she shook her head as she laughed to herself. "We just know that we're missing a friend."

Sapphire looked off into the distance and sighed. "Heres it comes agains," she said holding William's hand.

"Here comes what?" Charlotte asked.

Odd shrugged as they were all engulfed in white light.

"Return to the Past," and evil almost familiar voice whispered.

Lita groaned as she sat up. "Weren't there more of you earlier?" she asked.

"More of us?" Aelita asked as Lita took her hand and she pulled Lita up.

"Where's Sapphire and William?" Ulrich asked looking at their smaller group.

Crystal sighed. "It's claimed another victim."

"Another?" Simone asked.

Crystal nodded. "It claimed Burgessa and Alex a few times ago."

"And Olivia and Nick the first time around," Jeremy replied.

"We've been living in complete fear of the light now," Yumi said.

"But I'm glad to see we aren't the only ones who remember," Ulrich said with a small smile.

"Do you know what it is?" Adrian asked.

"The light?" Odd asked.

"I know this may sound strange and completly improbable," Xana said remaining where she was on the ground. She made a few symbols in the dirt. "It appears that everytime the white light shines over time goes back to the past."

"But that's completly impossible!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Explain what has been happening in another way then," Xana replied continuing to draw symbols.

Jeremy speechlessly shook his head. "I . . . I can't," he said frusterated.

"Time travel doesn't seem like a likely explanation," Crystal began. "But even if it is, who's behind it and how do we stop it?"

"And why are we here?" Charlotte asked.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked.

"We told you earlier that we don't remember a lot about ourselves," Lita began.

"Just our names and that we're all friends," Adrian said finishing her sentence.

"I could've told you that we aren't in the right time," Margret muttered popping a bubble gum bubble.

"So you're from the past!" Odd exclaimed. 'You can help me with my history homework!"

"No they'ld be from the future, because things are be sent back to the past," Ulrich replied rolling his eyes.

"What is going on?" Xana asked shaking her head.

"Seal the beast and fulfil your duty," the evil voice whispered before disappearing.

"Seal the beast and fulfil your duty," Ryrin echoed as she sat up. She turned to the computer screen, but the letter from her father was gone. Ryrin looked around almost waiting for someone to find her. Finally after a minute of complete silence she looked back at the computer and nodded. "Yes father," she whispered standing up and walking over to the computer. "I'll do as you asked. I'm the only one that can do this," she whispered starting the virtualization program that had been open in another window. "and I have to do it alone."

Ryrin slowly walked to the elevator and traveled down to the scanners. She stepped into a room where the only light source came from the only open scanner. She took another calming breath before stepping into the scanner. She let her breath out as the doors closed. Ryrin closed her eyes and remembered back to her past, but something stopped her thoughts from going far.

"I know that there are others out there. Others that think they know me, but they'll never know what I really am," she thought as she virtualized.

Ryrin landed on the green expanse of the garden sector. She looked around making sure she was alone before she started to experiment.

Ryrin looked down at her hand and wWith a thought her hand and arm exploded into fragments of data that sat in the air around her almost like time had stopped. She sighed and with another thought her arm was completly reconcstructed and back to normal.

"Nothing, but a program," she whispered clenching her fist. "Nothing more," she whispered as she turned and walked off.

Burgessa - you promised me this by Monday!

Kasi Karra - I did get it to you by Monday!

Burgessa - did not! The email says it was sent Tuesday!

Kasi Karra - I sent it to you by Monday! Just not Monday in your time zone.

Linkmasta - nice loop hole . . .

Kasi Karra - *creativity dying* . . .

Sombersongwolf and Goth-Odd have a flamthrower faceoff with an over entergetic Kioshie as the referee. Burgessa crashes the contest with a bigger flamthrower, Linkmasta laughs at the whole thing.


	3. Going Back

_The dust blew against the eerily quiet battlefield. Then in a flash of firey light the clash of weapons echoed through the dead silence._

Linkmasta : Kasi Karra is brain dead again . . .

Goth-Odd : Why do you say that?

_Sombersongwolf let out a blood chilling battle cry as she charged the enemy lines desamating any brave enough to stand in her path._

Sombersongwolf : I'm fine with that story line.

Burgessa : yeah she must be really brain dead . . .

Kioshie : Kasi? *pokes Kasi sleeping at her desk*

Kasi Karra : *wakes up* oh yeah . . . the story. We don't own anything blah blah blah enjoy!

burgessa : that was a quick recovery . . .

The sun was moving just past its zenith in the sky as Margret moaned, falling onto the bed. She leaned her hand against her hands on the wall. "This day sucked."

Xana smiled, trying to keep her laughter down. "There had to be something that went well and the day isn't even half over."

Margret rolled her eyes. "I'd ask how your day could be better then dull, but you'ld tell me it was better because you learned how to use artificial intelligence or some other nerdy thing."

Xana grinned. "Sorry that's on tomorrow list of things to do. Today we learned quantum mechanics."

Margret moaned as she fell on to her pillow. She hit her hand on the bed next to her as she let out the anger of being made fun of. Xana smiled as she climbed on to her bed and opened her lap top. Xana plugged in her head phones and began typing away.

Simone jumped into bed with a big smile. "Today was exciting wasn't it?" she asked Lita excitedly. Lita nodded as she rearranged her bed sheets til they were perfect and wrinkle free. "I have all my classes with Kaito, and we're all here and we've already met so many nice people, and," Simone continued babbling on.

Lita nodded and smiled at all the appropriate moments only using half her mind to concentrate on Simone. "Hey Simone let's go meet the guys," Lita said in the middle of Simone's description of the boy that fell asleep in front of her in mah class.

"Good Idea!" Simone said bouncing out of bed and skipping to the door. Out in the hall she did a purrete waiting for Lita to catch up. "Hurry up!" she called skipping down the hall.

"Wait up!" Lita called with a smile as she gently closed the door and followed Simone while texting the boys.

Yumi yawned as she stretched. "Come on guys lets go to the hang out."

"It is kind of warm in here," Aelita agreed.

"Should we invite our new friends?" Crystal asked pulling out her cell phone from her blue backpack.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Who wants a bunch of little kids running around our hang out area?"

Jeremy shrugged. "They seem like good friends."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Odd asked punching the air triumphantly. "Let's go!"

"Well I personally want to get to know them more before we invite them to go invading our hang out area," Ulrich commented as he walked out of Jeremy's room followed by the others.

By the forest's edge they ran into the others. Margret and Kaito were up in the tree tops staring each other down as they had a screaming match about who had made it up first.

Simone waved as she saw Jeremy and the others walking their way. "Hey guys!" she called.

"So much for that plan," Ulrich muttered.

"What plan?" Odd asked confused.

"Where you headed to?" Charlotte asked looking up from her lap top.

"We were going to head out to our hang out place," Jeremy replied. Xana looked up at Jeremy from her seat on the ground with questioning critical eyes.

"Can we come to?" Simone asked, looking up at Jeremy with big puppy dog eyes. Ulrich moaned.

"We won't be a bother," Xana commented, rolling her eyes before closing them and leaning against the tree behind her.

"I bet you guys won't either," Yumi replied elbowing Ulrich in the side. Ulrich quietly scowled as he rubbed his side.

"Race you there Margret," Kaito challenged.

"Kind of difficult when you don't know where it is doofus," Margret commented back.

"What did you call me?" Kaito asked the rage plain in his eyes.

"You heard me the first time doofus," Margret nearly screamed back.

Lita rolled her eyes as she stepped between them. "Calm down guys or you aren't going anywhere."

Margret and Kaito stared at each other for another long second before scowling and turning their backs to each other. Lita sighed. She hoped they didn't keep this up.

"Let's hurry before Jim catches us," Aelita said with a smile turning towards the woods.

"HEY!" a voice yelled.

"Too late," Ulrich said. He grabbed Yumi's hand and took off into the woods.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN THERE!" Jim yelled getting closer.

"Try to keep up," Margret called over her shoulder as she took off.

"Yeah we'll see who has trouble catching up," Kaito muttered grabbing Simone's handing and running after Margret.

Lita sighed. "I really hate running," she commented as she took off after everyone.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Adrian replied ducking under a low branch as he chased after Jeremy and Aelita's backs.

"Keep going guys, I'll keep him distracted," Crystal said suddenly veering off to the right.

"Wait for me," Odd called veering off to follow Crystal.

Xana smiled. 'You'll have to do better then that," she called veering off to the left.

"Xana?" Charlotte called stopping in her tracks. Lita grabbed Charlotte's hand as she ran past her.

"I know what I'm doing," Xana called.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jim yelled his voice fading a little as it grew quieter off to their left.

A minute later Crystal joined back up with the group. "Why didn't Jim follow me?" she asked.

"Xana ran off in that direction," Adrian replied pointing off to his left.

"I better go find her then," Crystal replied as they stopped in front of the hermitage.

"Find who?" Xana asked. Xana was leaning against one of the walls of the hermitage.

"How did you?" Odd asked.

Xana shrugged. "It's all hazy, but I think that our friend is in here," she said nodding towards the hermitage.

"But this area is restricted and well hidden," Aelita replied. "It took us a long to find this and no one is allowed into the woods."

Xana shrugged again as she walked inside. "Like I said. It's all still hazy, but I believe there's something important hidden in here."

"But there's nothing here of importance," Jeremy replied following Xana.

'Hey Xana. I don't remember any of this," Charlotte commented stopping to look at a broken picture frame that held a faded old photograph on the wall.

Xana shrugged. "Maybe I'm just halucinating," she whispered as she made her way through the building.

"Where are you guys headed to?" Yumi asked as Xana walked past her and Ulrich.

"Xana said she thinks our friend is here," Lita replied as Yumi fell in step behind her.

"That's not possible," Ulrich said putting his hands behind his head and looking at the cieling.

"Are you calling my friend a liar?" Margret asked grabbing Ulrich's shirt and slamming him into the wall just high enough that his toes barely touched the ground.

"Ulrich?" Yumi exclaimed.

Ulrich stared into Margret's enraged eyes. "And what if I was?" he challenged.

"I'll beat you to a pulp," she whispered raising her fist.

Kaito grabbed Margret's fist. "Beat him to a pulp later," he said letting go of her hand.

Margret rolled her eyes as she let go of Ulrich. "You're lucky," she whispered just loud enough for only Ulrich to hear.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked giving Ulrich a hand up.

"Crazy kids," Ulrich muttered ignoring Yumi's hand. He stood up and grudgingly followed the others.

After many twists and turns, the gang arrived at the labratory. "Wow," everyone breathed.

"Hey look guys,' Jeremy exclaimed running to the computer. "It's still on!"

"Maybe someone left it on?" Aelita asked as she and the others got closer.

"Yeah they did," Jeremy replied sitting in the chair.

"It looks like one of Odd's video games," Crystal commented looking at the screen.

"I wonder what this is," Lita asked herself as she turned her attention from the computer to face the giant virtual map of Lyoko.

"It's a map of some sorts," Adrian commented standing next to his twin.

"Looks like there's only one character in play right now," Aelita pointed to the screen where Ryrin's card was displayed.

"Let's check out the stats," Jeremy said moving his mouse he clicked on the card.

A small screen popped up. "Downloading . . ." it read.

"Return to the Past"

The white light started from the middle of the Lyoko map and raced outwards engulfing everyone.

Xana lowered her headphones so that they lay around her neck, the faint buzz of a bass guitar made them vibrate a little. Xana looked up to see Margret jumping up.

Margret and Xana looked at each other. "I'll be down in a minute," Xana said. Margret replied with a curt nod as she jumped off her bed and ran down the hall, pulling out her cell phone and texting everyone.

Outside Aelita, Jeremy, Crystal and Odd were whispering to each other when they saw the others approaching.

"Hey guys!" Charlotte called with a smile as she waved a hand.

The four teenager's debating immediatly came to an end. Crystal folded her arms as she turned to face the on comers.

'Where" Adrian began.

"What did you do to Ulrich?" Crystal demanded, cutting Adrian's question off. Adrian took a step back not expecting the demand.

"Hey don't push my friends around!" Margret demanded, pushing Adrian to the side. She stood in front of Crystal her arms folded as she glared.

Behind them something moved in the bushes. "What was that?" Jeremy asked.

The group grew silent as everyone's attention turned towards the bushes which had suddenly grown still.

Suddenly a red laser shot from the bushes nailing Kaito in the chest.

"Kaito!" Simone exclaimed as she and Kaito fell to the ground. "Kaito! Kaito?" she asked again and again.

Kaito's breath was coming fast as the damage began to take effect. His chest was badly burned and he had broken a few ribs.

The bushes rustled again and a kankerlot walked out of the bushes.

"What is that?" Odd asked pushing Crystal behind him.

The world seemed cold and silent as an arrow flew through the group, missing a few people by inches. Everyone's eyes were glued to this deadly arrow as it soared by and planted itself in the kankerlot's eye. The kankerlot staggered a few steps before exploding.

"I thought this war was over," Xana sighed.

Everyone turned to see Xana sitting up on the roof top. She tapped her bow against her shoulder as she sighed and looked at her computer. The black japanese styled outfit suited Xana's small and slender frame as she sat there typing on the computer with one hand.

"War?" Jeremy asked.

"Sadly I don't have time to explain," Xana commented, reloading her bow and shooting two arrows at once. Both flew intot he forest and two small explosions occured. "We're going to have to work fast."

Margret looked at Xana. "You're the one with the cool weapon. What are we supposed to do?"

"Lend a hand of course," Xana replied hitting enter.

A large blue disk with strange symbols around the outer ring appeared over the group's head. Xana's symbol spun in a lazy circle in the opposite direction of the rest of the design.

The group shrank closer to the ground fearing the symbol as the disk slowly decended towards the Earth. Simone let out an involuntary scream as she felt her body changing. "What's going on?" she asked afraid to open her eyes.

"Get ready," Kaito said standing up. He pulled Simone to her feet. Simone opened her eyes and looked around. Around her stood what remained of the Lyoko Warriors.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" Jeremy asked looking down at his mechanical arm.

"There's a mad computer program called Sadai that wants to enslave the human race and we're going to stop it," Xana replied as she hit the ground. "Now let's hurry to the lab."

"Lyoko," Lita and Adrian whispered.

"Lyoko?" Crystal asked.

Lita shook her head. I don't know why that word came to my head.

"Let's hurry," Xana replied shooting another arrow and causing one more explosion.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get an explanation," Crystal said getting in a defensive stance. Her feet spread shoulder width apart and her arms folded.

"Me either," Margret said turning her attention from her new wings to Xana.

Xana sighed. "Well you'll have to live with the condensed version then. Lyoko is a virtual world where a dangerous virus named Sadai dwells. Sadai wants to enslave all humans and rule the world. The only people who stand in her way would be us, what's left of the Lyoko Warriors. My friends and I are from the past and something went wrong, so now were here in the past. I believe that you guys are actually our parents."

"Your WHAT?" Jeremy asked his eyes wide. Everyone else was speechless.

"Wait so why do you remember all of this?" Simone asked. "I don't remember anything."

Xana shrugged. "I think it has to do with something else," she said looking at her hand. "Sometimes I get this feeling that I'm not even human."

"So you're an alien," Odd commented.

"Maybe," Xana replied with a smile and a small laugh.

"So why should we trust you if you aren't even human?" Adrian asked.

"We're still friends aren't we?" she asked putting her hand out in the middle of the group.

Lita nodded. "Friends," she repeated putting her hand on top of Xana's.

One by one her friends joined. "I may still be new to your little group, but I'm still a friend too," Aelita said adding her hand to the pile with a smile.

"A friend of Aelita's is a friend of mine," Jeremy replied adding his hand to the pile.

"Hey me to," Odd said with a grin.

"I'm sorry, but I still can't trust you," Crystal replied staying where she was.

"Friendship doesn't magically appear over night," Xana replied.

"Friends to the end?" Lita asked the group.

Everyone nodded. "Friends to the end!" they called breaking the pile.

"So what was that monster thing?" Jeremy asked.

"It's called a Kankerlot,' Xana replied.

"Kankerlot . . ." Lita whispered the word running circles in her mind.

"Something wrong Lita?" Adrian asked.

"Don't they usually travel in groups of 5?"

"Do what?" Simone asked as a bullet nearly missed her and blew up a small section of the school building behind her.

Putting Aelita behind him, Jeremy raised his mechanical arm. It transformed into a gun and he fired a blast into the woods, incinerating all of the trees in front of him for a good 100 meters or so.

The back fire blast him back into Aelita who was caught by Kaito behind them.

"Wow Enstein, How did you do that?" Odd asked his tail swishing back and forth.

"I have no idea," Jeremy said looking back down at his hand as it changed from the gun back to his hand.

"I guess it would be smart to learn how to use our weapons before going to save Ryrin," Xana commented with a sigh.

"Ryrin, Ryrin, Ryrin, why does that name ring a bell?" Margret asked.

"That would be our missing friend's name," Xana replied.

"Do you know where she is?" Adrian asked.

Xana shook her head. "As soon as you guys can safely battle together we can go hunt her down, but until then we aren't leaving this area," Xana said her voice growing a little louder as the wind in the area picked up. Xana spun her bow above her head and slammed it into the ground. The same disk appeared on the ground, but it was much larger, it's dimension's swallowing part of the forest and half of the school. Slowly from the edges of the disk a dark blue barrier began to build itself upward to create a dome.

The others stood in shock and awe as slowly the barrier blotted out the sun and the world plunged into darkness.

Kasi Karra: to be continued *evil laughter*

Kioshie: you can't do that *grabs big anime hammer and hit Kasi in the head*

*Kasi Karra falls over unconcious*

Linkmasta: good job now we'll never know how it ends.

Sombersongwolf: Burgessa will still try though.

Burgessa: *pulls out flamethrower* Kaaaaaasssssiiiiiiii?

Goth-Odd: *follows with another flamethrower* Kaaaasssiiiiiiii?

linkmasta: This isn't going to end well.


	4. Back to Fighting

Burgessa - Yay I liked the last chapter.

Linkmasta - ditto.

Sombersongwolf - I'm just glad this chapter came faster then the last one

Goth-Odd - definetly

Kasi Karra - yeah I ended up with more free time these last couple weeks :)

Kioshie - thanks goodness *laughs*

"Rules for this are simple," Xana said as a spot light shone on her lighting the darkened dome. The others shielded their eyes as the light momentarily blinded them.

"Rules?" Odd asked being the first to recover more or less. Around the inside of the dome blue interfaces appeared, lighting the dome.

"Yes," Xana replied putting her bow on her back and pulling up a green interfaces off to her right. "We'll go over the names of your basic attacks and the best way to do your attacks. Then we'll practice a few times to make sure you're ready before we head out to battle instead of your graves." She kept typing away on her interface as if nothing was a problem.

"Our graves?" Simone asked.

"Like I said," Xana replied. "I'll do my best to prepare you so that you aren't all sent to an early and untimely death. Now shall we begin?"

"Bring it on Xana," Kaito said punching the palm of his hand and cracking his knuckles. "Give me your best shot."

Xana smiled. "I'd be glad to." Pressing a button on the screen Kankerlots appeared at her feet.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Crystal yelled charging in.

Xana pulled out her bow and blocked Crystal's first swing. Without another word the two fought blocking and parrying each others attacks.

"Should we help them?" Odd asked Jeremy.

"What's going on?" Lita asked.

"I'm taking it that Xana is the only one that really knows what is going on," Aelita replied stepping towards the battle.

"What are you doing?" Adrian asked the girls as Margret and Kaito pushed past him. Adrian fell to the ground in a pile of blue robes.

"Let us handle this," Margret said laying a hand on Aelita's shoulder, making her stop before entering the fray.

Margret and Kaito walked closer to the dueling girls. They stood on the outer reaches of the battle watching each of the girl's movements only moving their eyes. With out a sound they both jumped at the girls.

Margret grabbed Crystal's right arm and held it at bay to keep the staff away while pulling Crystal's left arm up her back so that she wasn't able to move. Kicking the back of Crystal's knees she sent Crystal to the ground and kept her there.

Kaito grabbed both of Xana's arms and held them together behind her back.

Jeremy sighed. "Will someone please explain what is really going on?"

"I told you," Xana said. "Sadai wants to enslave the human race and we have to stop her, but you guys are in no condition to battle. So I brought you here to practice before the real thing."

"What do you mean the real thing?" Jeremy asked.

"You can't die after being hit here in my new virtual world," Xana explained.

"She's lying," Crystal whispered vehenimously. "Everything she keeps telling us is a lie. She just keeps whispering all of these lies to us so that she can gain our trust and then stab us in the back when she's done with us."

"Why would I shoot one of my best friends?" Xana asked.

"The Kankerlot did shoot Kaito in the chest earlier," Simone whispered thinking it over.

"Well look at Kaito now," Aelita said nodding in Kaito's direction. "He doesn't look hurt any more now does he?"

"So now she's made him perfect," Crystal muttered. "This little hallucination isn't going to fool me."

"And you can just randomly read people's health points at will?" Xana asked.

"What do you mean health points?" Odd asked.

"We each have a certain number of life points. When that number reaches zero we die," Xana explained.

"I have a very vague memory of being devirtualized when my life points hit zero," Adrian said thinking aloud as the glimpse of a memory came to him.

"That's because you were on Lyoko," Xana said. "If you loose all of your life points on Lyoko you come back here to the real world, but if you die here on the real world, there's no place for you to go."

"She's lying," Crystal said fighting against Margret's grip.

"How do you know?" Margret challenged Crystal, tightening her grip and digging her knee into Crystal's back.

"Who's the one that led us here? Look at all of the monster's she created that all do her bidding," Crystal nearly screamed nodding at the Kankerlots that still stood in a small cluster.

"And have they attacked yet? hmm? And then why would I destroy the kinkerlot instead of nailing you in the back?" Xana asked trying to keep her voice neutral. She hadn't felt this much anger in a long time and she wasn't sure if she could keep it under control much longer.

Crystal just stared into Xana's black eyes and they stayed that way the tension growing thicker by the second.

Curious Odd walked over to one of the Kankerlots. He tapped it with his foot and the thing sprang to life making the first movement it had since it was created. It jumped back a little ways and then raised itself on its back legs waving its two front claws at Odd.

"Yeow!" Odd yelled falling back at the sight of it. Around him the other Kankerlots came to life. The original one began to power up to fire its laser.

"Robots cease fire!" Xana called. The Kankerlot continued powering up for a second, before obeying order and powering down. Slowly the Kankerlot sank back into the position it had been in when it first materialized. Odd watched it for a couple seconds, but it didn't make another move.

"What did I tell you?" Crystal asked. "The monsters all obey her. She can't be trusted." Xana stared back her patience ready to snap. "Let's settle this right now." Crystal's deadly words echoed through the now quiet dome.

"BRING IT ON!" Xana screamed as her patience snapped. An enormous shock wave emitted itself from her, throwing Kaito off of her and Margret off of Crystal's back. Crystal wasn't even phased as the shock wave passed through her. The others were thrown against the walls of the dome and the Kankerlots all exploded. Around Xana and Crystal another dome, this one was made of see through energy, clear mixed with a little light pink.

"Crystal!" Odd called running up to the shield. The shield gave a little bit of a backfire and Odd took a step back to make sure he didn't fall over. Odd stepped back towards the shield and hit his hand on the shield again.

"Xana!" Lita whispered running up and hitting her hand on the barrier. "We've got to stop them!"

"Is it that bad?" Aelita asked joining them.

"It looks like a normal cat fight to me," Jeremy replied.

"Do you guys remember Tristan?" Lita asked her friends.

"Yeah, Didn't he like nearly get killed in a fight our first year?" Margret asked.

Kaito nodded. "I always wanted to fight the punk that beat him up. I thought it would be a great test of strength."

Lita nodded towards Xana. "There's your target then."

"Say what?" Kaito exclaimed.

"No way," Simone whispered taking a step back.

"The doctors said that no permanent damage was done," Adrian whispered recalling the article in the paper. "But that the boy nearly lost his ability to speak after his throat was torn open. His skull was bashed in and that was one of the main reasons he almost died from blood loss. And that there were scratches and scrapes all over his body. Tristan was in a comma for weeks. When he finally came to, he couldn't remember who attacked him. Evidence never could turn up anything to take someone to court and the case was sadly dropped. Tristan moved out of the area and is now home schooled in Japan I hear."

"You must be joking!" Jeremy said after getting a hold of himself.

Lita shook her head. "Xana has reoccurring nightmares over it all the time," she whispered. "She's never had an easy time expressing her emotions. She keeps them all bottled up, so when they do come out," Lita shook her head again.

"Then I agree we do have to stop this," Aelita replied.

Odd sighed. "I really want to agree with Crystal that Xana's a bad person and that she wants to back stab us all."

"But she saved your life," Simone finished for Odd.

Odd punched the barrier, "I KNOW!"

"Let's worry about that latter," Lita replied running around to the other side of the barrier. She got to the green panel and looked at the writing on the screen.

"Any ideas?" she asked as the others came to look over her shoulder.

Burgessa - I don't know. Any ideas?

linkmasta - nope

Goth-Odd - nope

Sombersongwolf - nada

Kioshie - I do I do!

Kasi Karra - you'll just have to find out next time :)

Burgessa - *strangles Kasi Karra*


	5. Training

(A/N just to clear things up for all the chaps posted today chaps 2-4 were sitting in my inbox for 2 years so my fault they wernt posted. chapters 5 and 6 are from now when i got contact back with Kasi.)

Kasi Karra - Lookie what I found!

Everyone - . . .

Burgessa - What about that other story that you never finished?

Kasi Karra - I found that one too! :D

Burgessa - . . . . AHHHHHHHHHHHH!1 *strangles Kasi*

Linkmasta - you know that if you strangle her, she'll never finish the story . . .

Sombersongwolf - no that would just be common sense

Kioshie - and we know Burgessa doesn't have a ton of that :)

Burgessa - What did you say? *drops Kasi Karra*

Kasi Karra - x.x

Kioshie - we don't own anything, blah blah blah blah

Burgessa - What did you say? *chases Kioshie with a flamethrower*

"You're the smart ones," Margret commented popping a bubble gum bubble.

Adrian touched the blank space in front of him and a new green screen popped up. Adrian took a step back as everyone gasped in suprise. "What did you do?" Jeremy asked.

Adrian shrugged. "I don't know," he said experimenting again. Another screen popped up at his command. "This is kind of interesting."

Lita rolled her eyes. She put her hand on Adrian's newest screens and dragged them over closer to her. She lowered the screen as she sat on the ground so that she could look at her Xana's screen as well as the two that Adrian had pulled up simultaneously. She looked at the files Xana had pulled up on her screen before turning her anger on Crystal. She touched one file and five new Kankerlots appeared. Everyone froze as they waited for the monsters to rear back and attack, but they stood deathly still like statues.

"That wasn't the right button," Margret commented.

Lita let out a sigh. "Sorry," she whispered as she tried another file. She touched the file and found that she was able to drag it off the screen and make a new screen appear to view just that file. She smiled as Adrian pulled the screen up and analyzed it.

"Hey Odd."

"Yeah?"

"Come look at this," Adrian called back rewinding the video he had.

"Laser Arrow," the video recording of Odd cried.

"Can you do this?" Adrian asked rewinding the video again. Adrian and Odd watched as the recording of Odd put his arm on the other and cried "Laser Arrow", firing an arrow from his arm.

Odd's head turned in a little confusion. "I don't think so."

Jeremy walked over. "It's worth a shot," he commented looking down at his own mechanical arm that had changed form once before.

Odd shrugged and he turned to the Kankerlots that still stood like statues. He put his hand on his arm, aimed at the Kankerlot, "Laser Arrow", he called. He bent his knees to absorb the impact he wasn't expecting as an arrow fired out and destroyed a Kankerlot. "All right!" he cried punching the air above him. Suddenly the other Kankerlots sprang to life. Odd kind of laughed to himself. "Oops," he said with a big grin as the Kankerlots began to open fire.

Odd side stepped barely missing a laser, the others ran and hid behind the shield where Xana and Crystal were still fighting their hardest.

"Kay so that worked for Odd," Jeremy said as they listened to the Kankerlots getting closer. "So what can we do?" he asked.

Odd was on top of the pink shield when he hit another Kankerlot. "Wohoo!" he said jumping up and punching the air again. A Kankerlot took aim and shot Odd. Odd fell on top of Kaito with a thud.

"Who cares about knowing attack names," Margret said, a spear appearing in her hand. She looked down at it. "Cool," she said with a grin as she spun it in a cicle, testing its weight and mobility. She smiled as she raced around one side of the dome towards the remaining 3 Kankerlots.

"Like I'd let you have all the fun," Kaito muttered tossing Odd off of him and rushing around the other side of the barrier.

"Xana doesn't have a lot of information about you're guys' attacks," Lita said passing an interface to Jeremy and Aelita. In the background they could hear Margret's spear slice through a Kankerlot and the earth quake as Kaito bashed a Kankerlot into the ground.

"Maybe we can use these to break down the barrier the girls have up?" Aelita said watching her videos of manipulating the Earth and shields and bullets a few times.

Jeremy nodded in agreement watching his movie on shooting and crazy jumps and attacks with his tail.

"Think we can do it before they kill each other?" Simone asked a little nervously as the girls caused an explosion that sent them flying into opposite ends of the barrier.

The girls fell to the ground and for a few silent moments neither moved. Xana opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She clenched her fists and lifted herself into a kneeling position. She slowly shook her head as everything came back into focus. She looked around the pink barrier to see Crystal knocked out a ways away from her.

The barrier around her melted away to show astonished eyes watching her. "I lost control again didn't I?" Xana asked her eyes meeting Lita's.

Lita closed her eyes and nodded. Ashamed Xana lowered her gaze and couldn't help as tears began to form. "_Tears_ . . ." a thought formed in the back of her mind. _"There was a time when this wasn't possible."_

"Crystal?" Odd asked running to Crystal's side. Jeremy and Aelita hurried to the fallen girl's side.

Margret wandered over next to Xana. She tapped the crying girl with her boot.

Xana smiled and wiped away the few remaining tears. "Thanks," she said looking up at Margret. Margret offered her a hand up and Xana gratefully took it.

Crystal moaned as she came to. "Crystal!" Odd asked as he helped her sit up. Crystal glared at Xana. Xana meant Crystal's glare with a quiet gaze of her own. Slowly Xana lowered her gaze and turned away.

"The blood lust is gone," Crystal said with a smile and a half laugh.

Xana smiled and walked over to Crystal. "Friends?" she asked offering Crystal a hand.

Crystal nodded. "Friends," she said letting Xana pull her up.

Adrian looked over to Crystal. "I feel that time is growing short."

His twin nodded. "I agree, but time til what I don't know."  
"Let's hurry and get this practice session over with," Xana said with a smile, pulling up a screen. Everyone nodded as they gathered together in a circle. Everyone stood together with their backs to each other. "Ready?" Xana asked as monsters of all types appeared around the circle.  
The Warriors all smiled. "Bring it on," Crystal grinned running at the box in front of her.

Ryrin looked down at her hand. Her skin seemed so much paler and more fragile. Suddenly her entire lower arm glitched like a television with bad reception. Ryrin jumped back and started waving her arm.  
"No no no no no! What's going on?" she asked in a complete panic. In the blink of an eye Ryrin's arm returned to normal. Ryrin sank to her knees. "Why?" she asked just kneeling there. "Why?"

Simone swung her whip and destroyed a hornet. Another one virtualized off to her right. She gave a powerful down beat to give herself a little more air to avoid getting shot. Simone smiled as she was starting to get the hang of it.  
Simone swung her whip again and destroyed the hornet. Suddenly a wave of saddness washed over her. Simone lowered her arm and she sank a little as her wings quit beating so rigurously. "Ryrin," she whispered.  
"Simone look out!" Kaito called bashing a tank into the outer shield where it exploded. He started running in Simone's direction, but it was too late.  
Simone saw the glowing bullet out of the corner of her eye, but there wasn't enough time to dodge it. Simone felt the bullet hit her in the side. Xana had told them it wasn't going to cause them life point damage, but it had been coded to paralyze them for a short time. Unfortunately for Simone, being paralyzed in mid air wasn't a good thing.

As Simone started to fall the Earth far below her had begun to fall away revealing a disturbing emptiness below.

Xana shook her head in utter confusion as the screens beneath her hands started going hay wire. "Simone!" she called jumping over the screen and hurrying to the battle field that had suddenly grown much fiercer as more monsters appeared and the ground beneath the warriors began to dissolve in places.

"Kaito Behind you!" Odd shouted as he fired a laser arrow in Kaito's direction. Kaito dodged the bullet before turning to glance at the horde of monsters following him.

Jeremy turned around to see Simone still plummeting towards the crack in the Earth. He pointed his gun at the ground and fired the biggest shot he could. With the momentum of the blast he propelled himself into the falling Simone's body. The two collided and barely made it to the other side of the gap that was continuing to grow.

"Simone!" Kaito called Across the way Simone wearily sat up with a little help from Jeremy. "Thank goodness," he muttered before a laser nailed him in the back.

"Pay attention idiot," Margret commented as she slammed her staff through a box behind Kaito.

Kaito rotated his neck popping a couple of things back into place. "I don't have to hear that from you," he commented slowly turning to face the oncoming enemies. Margret grinned as she took flight to take care of a swarm of hornets that had appeared elsewhere. Kaito let out an enraged roar before racing forward towards his enemies. Nothing in front of him stood a chance.

Xana did her best to dodge the oncoming bullets, but there were far too many of them. A stray bullet made it past her defenses and hit her in the shoulder. Xana fell to one knee as a pain spread through her shoulder. "This isn't right!" she whispered.

"That doesn't seem unnusual any more," Adrian commented as he and Charlotte appeared to back Xana up.

"The bullets are really," she said in a low voice as she rose to her feet and fired an arrow. It flew through one hornet and into a scifizoa destroying them both.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

Xana pulled up a screen at her right. "Cover me," she said typing away on the screen.

The other two gave each other a bewildered look, but quickly nodded and hurried into battle.

A green screen appeared next to each of the fighting warriors. "Guys, something is wrong with the program. The damage that the bullets does is real! So Don't Die!" she said a little frantically as the connection between the screens wavered and suddenly died.

The war raged on. The number of enemies was thinning, but the children felt that their life points had to be wanning to, because each of them had been hit a couple of times.

"Almost there," Crystal commented as she sent another shower of ice shards into a group of kankerlots. Lita suddenly appeared in front of a tank as it opened up and prepared to fire. She nodded in agreement as she quickly returned to an exhausted Aelita's side.

Odd ducked barely avoiding the swing of Kaito's club. He then quickly jumped to avoid the low swing of Margret's staff. He quickly aimed and fired an arrow destroying a box. "Woohoo!" he called excitedly as it spun in circles before exploding.  
Odd turned around hoping for a bit of praise to see 10 enemies suddenly explode and Margret and Kaito glaring at him. "It's hard to finish a competition with an even number of enemies," Margret commented.  
"Uhh, uhm," Odd stuttered trying to think of something smart to say. "Look a hornet!" he called pointing behind the advancing giants. Kaito and Margret spun around prepared to attack and declare themself the winner. Odd quickly took the opportunity of the two fighting monsters to quickly jump over a small canyon of nothingness to join up with Simone and Jeremy, who had both just about collapsed from exhaustion.  
"I don't like fighting," Simone cried in a pouty girl way.  
Jeremy shook his head. "Niether do I," he commented through heavy breathing. Using his other arm he managed to raise his gun and kill and oncoming hornet.  
"Hey guys!" Odd said a little too excitedly.

Adrian destroyed the final scifizoa before falling to her knees in an exhausted pile of blue robes.  
Charlotte leaned heavily on her staff. "That was fun," she sarcastically commented as the ground around them returned to normal.  
"Yes. That went very well," Xana commented lightly bouncing her staff against her shoulder.  
"What do you mean that went well?" Crystal asked as she and Lita helped Aelita towards the center area where the others were gathering.  
Xana shrugged. "Well everyone seems to still be alive and well."  
"You planned that didn't you," Adrian stated.  
Xana smiled over her shoulder at Adrian. He had had to put it so bluntly.  
"You what?" Crystal asked grabbing the girl's kimono.  
"And would you have fought as hard if I told you that you couldn't die and that the ground was always there?" Xana countered. "If I had told you to keep doing drills would you have been able to fight as well when the desperation to stay alive attacked you while on the battle field? Would you have been able to have cofidence to stand your ground in the front of so many foes knowing your life was on the line after only doing a handful of drills?"  
Crystal agreed that Xana made sense, but that didn't satisfy her anger any. She let go of Xana and walked a few steps away. "When do we leave?" she asked.  
"Tomorrow," Xana commented.  
"Tomorrow?" Simone asked.  
"But what about our friend?" Lita asked.  
Xana pointed to a couple of the warriors that were already asleep. "We won't be able to do anything if they can't even keep their eyes open."  
Adrian gave a smile as he rolled his eyes. "I suppose you're right," he commented as he laid down on the ground. Beneath him the ground grew a little softer and morphed to fit his body, just like a mattress would. With in moments the warriors were asleep with the exception of Xana.  
"What are we going to do?" she asked as she looked off at some distant horizon that only she could see.

Kasi Karra - zzzzzz  
Kioshie - *pokes Kasi* *poke poke*  
Sombersongwolf - I think she fell asleep.  
Burgessa - she can't do that! She just got back to typing  
Linkmasta - she is human you know.  
Burgessa - I can last on 3 hours a night, she can too *shakes Kasi* KASI!  
Kasi Karra - zzzzzzzz


	6. Time for the real deal

Kioshie - omg! I've never started off one of these little discussion thingiemabobers!  
Sombersongwolf - thingiemabober?  
Linkmasta - well what else would you call it?  
Sombersongwolf - . . .  
Goth-Odd - *shrug* we don't own anything.  
Kasi Karra - please enjoy!

"Charlotte," Xana whispered as she gently shook her still sleeping friend a few hours later. "Charlotte!"  
Charlotte opened her still weary eyes and looked up at her friend. "What's wrong?" she asked as Xana helped her sit up.  
"We need to get going," Xana explained. "Get Margret, Kaito and Simone up," she said as she gently shook Adrian and Lita who were beside them.  
Charlotte rotated her shoulder and let out a few pops as stiffened muscles relaxed back into their normal position. She smiled in relief as she lifted her hands over her head and stretched a little more before walking over to her friend's sides. She looked down at the three sleeping children. Simone was asleep between Margret and Kaito and Charlotte would have bet her expensive updated laptop that Simone had chosen to sleep there to keep Margret and Kaito from beating each other to a pulp in their sleep.  
Charlotte gently shook Simone until she unwillingly moaned and came around enough to hold a conversation. "Come on Simone. Get up."  
"Five more minutes," Simone moaned rolling over and trying to get comfortable again.  
"Hurry, Kaito's waiting for you," Charlotte whispered.  
"Where?" Simone asked sitting straight up, barely avoiding Charlotte who had managed to learn how to avoid her spazzy friend. Simone looked around frantically to see Kaito asleep next to her. "Not fair Charlotte," she moaned.  
Charlotte grinned and pulled Simone to her feet. "Sorry, Xana asked me to get you guys up."  
"How do you plan on getting them up?" Simone asked pointing to Margret and Kaito. "You remember what happened last time you tried waking Kaito."  
Charlotte shuddered at the thought. They had been camping out somewhere as a group. The parent's area had been seperate from the kid's area and the kids had decided to play a prank. The goal was to get up ridiculously early, take down camp and move the camp somewhere else and watch their parent's reaction from the bushes. Charlotte had been among the first to get up, but Kaito and Margret had still been sleeping like a log. Charlotte tried the gentle approach, kneeling between the two sleeping bags she laid a hand on their shoulder's and gently shook them. Still wandering dream land, Kaito and Margret had attacked Charlotte.  
The fight that broke out after that woke the parent's up and the prank was never played. Charlotte had been pretty beat up after being caught off guard, but had quickly dealt the same amount of damage back to her attackers. All three of them had had new casts to show off at school when it began again, though Margret and Kaito each had two casts and Charlotte had had only one.  
Charlotte moved Simone out of the way before turning her attention to the two still sleeping hard heads. Charlotte grinned as she decided to try a new tactic that she had been formulating since that camping trip, but hadn't had a time to test it out. With one swift sweeping kick, Charlotte kicked both and Margret and Kaito as hard as she could. Immediately the two were on their feet looking for their attacker. Their eyes met and they glared at each other.  
"What was that for Bone Head?" Margret demanded.  
"What are you talking about Feather Brains? You are the one that kicked me!" Kaito shouted back.  
Charlotte put herself between the two as they were about to attack each other. "I kicked you both now shut up!" she demanded in a calm and collected voice.  
Margret laughed as she threw an arm around Charlotte's neck and pulled her close. "You better have a good reason for so rudely waking me up," she commented, with a threat clear in her voice.  
"Well Xana is the one that told me to get everyone up," Charlotte commented pulling herself out of Margret's grip.  
"Let's get going," Xana said her bow appearing in her hands as the group gathered together.  
"But what about the others?" Simone asked, looking over at Odd, Crystal, Jeremy and Aelita.  
Xana shook her head. "They aren't prepared for the battle ahead."  
"Why wouldn't they be ready, but we be ready?" Adrian asked.  
"Because of how time has been altered." Xana said. "Every time we return to the past, new information comes to us reminding us of a time when we went to Lyoko. To us, we are relearning something that we were supposed to have forgotten."  
"Forgotten?" Kaito asked.  
"Yeah you should be familiar with that term," Margret muttered. Kaito glared at her and was about to comment back when Xana intervened.  
"We had a battle with a dangerous program named SADAI," Xana said as an interface appeared in the middle of the group, parallel to the ground so that every one could see it. "SADAI wanted to control the human race and we were all able to barely put a stop to her plans."  
"I think I'm beginning to remember this," Lita commented running a tenative hand across the interface as if the touch would bring back her sleeping memories. Images of a man with a scythe and a land of darkness flashed across her mind.  
Xana nodded. "But our parents haven't remembered anything. To them this is all new."  
"So when time was reset, they had never been to Lyoko," Charlotte commented.  
"But we had?" Margret asked.  
Xana nodded. "You can't change one person's past without affecting other people's past. Ryrin's past has been changed and she at one point or another went to Lyoko, but because Ryrin is our friend and she would never do anything without her friends, we all went to Lyoko with her at one point or another."  
"We did?" Simone asked.  
Xana shrugged. "I don't remember the specific events, but that's my speculation."  
"Speculation?" Kaito asked.  
"Her smart opinion," Adrian commented, thinking of the only way he could dumb down the definition.  
"So Ryrin is in Lyoko?" Simone asked a little excitedly. Xana nodded and Simone responded with a girly squeal and a bit of jumping up and down. Margret rolled her eyes and popped a bubble gum bubble.  
"Back to the original question though, Why are we leaving them here?" Lita asked.  
Xana sighed and was quiet for a moment before answering. "Because I'm not sure if we'll still exist if they die." Xana's statement hung in the air like a over looming darkness.  
"What does that mean?" Kaito asked as the silence grew uncomfortable.  
"If our parents don't exist, then we would never have been born," Adrian commented.  
"But what about the rest of our parents?" Simone finally asked breaking the silence.  
"I think that SADAI has them alive somewhere. What better bait to attract a bunch of children or to wave in front of their faces when we try to put an end to her plans," Xana said in a quiet voice. The silence returned to the group as they quietly watched the battle below them continue on. Lifeless copies of the fallen warriors rose around Olivia, Charlotte, Aelita and some other crazy woman. "Let's get going," Xana whispered turning from the screen and heading towards the dark blue barrier's limits.  
"Shouldn't we see how we killed her last time?" Margret asked not moving from her spot.  
Xana turned around and waved a hand in front of her. The battle scene below sped up as one by one the warriors devirtualized. The video finally stopped as Olivia slid across the hardened landscape to retrieve her swords. But Sadai landed in front of her, cutting off her last hope. It seemed like all was lost as Sadai went to take the last attack. Suddenly a sword pierced through her middle and the children could just make out the figure of Ryrin holding Olivia's sword in shaking hands. "I doubt that the same tactic will work again," Xana commented as the interface shrunk and disappeared.  
The others were silent before they slowly turned one by one and followed Xana to the barrier's edge. "Will they be safe in here?" Lita asked looking over her shoulder to see her parents still on the ground.  
"I hope so," Xana whispered as she opened a gap in the barrier to let them out. Charlotte was the last to leave and the gap in the barrier silently resealed itself. Xana opened an interface and played with a couple of things on the screen. Behind them the barrier started to shrink.  
"What are you doing?" Margret asked a little concerened, but still trusting her friend.  
"Shrinking the barrier a bit," Xana explained, stating the obvious. "It's much harder to keep a barrier of this size up, then a barrier half of this size." The others nodded as Xana's words made sense. The barrier stopped shrinking and Xana continued playing with her interface for a moment before it disappeared. Around the warriors hover board like device virtualized. "Let's get going," Xana said jumping on a silver and black board that was streaked with red tiger stripes.  
"Let's Go!" Kaito said jumping on an army green camo board with a giant skull on it. Lita and Adrian smiled as they jumped on their plain matching boards. Lita's was pink and black while Adrians was blue and white. Charlotte jumped on another board that was blue and purple with paw prints and hearts decorating it. Margret rolled her eyes as she watched Simone spread her wings and take off after the group.  
Margret took another look at the silver and white, sleek futuristic hover board beside her. She popped a green bubble gum bubble before spreading her wings and taking to the skies. "We're coming Ryrin," she whispered.

On the way towards Lyoko, the warriors ran into very few obsticles. There had been a swarm of hornets and a small group of kinkerlots, but both had been taken out with ease and no damage had been dealt to the group.  
"This is too easy," Margret commented to the silent group as she destroyed the final kinkerlot.  
The others silently nodded their agreement, but there wasn't really anything that they could do, but hurry forward into what ever kind of trap SADAI had planned for the, because it was the only way to save Ryrin.  
The group reached the hermitage and raced in on their boards. The expertly weaved through the hallways, narrowly avoiding the walls as they flew down stairs and around corners. The group finally crowded into the elevator and made their way to the scanners. Xana opened up an interface in front of the scanners and three scanners opened. Charlotte, Kaito, and Margret took the initiative and hurried into the scanners.  
Xana nodded. "Transfer Charlotte, Kaito and Margret," Xana said as the scanners closed. "Scanner. Virtualization," she said with a smile as bright light leaked through the closed scanner doors. "Next group," she called as the empty scanners opened up and smoke poured into the room.

In the Light Sector  
The three warriors virtualized back to back in the bizarre world of the light sector. The pulled out their weapons and stood at the ready, but there was nothing hostile in sight.  
"Well this isn't nostalgic," Charlotte commented with the roll of her eyes as she eyed the plateau that she and the others had fought on in the last battle. She relaxed a little and leaned against her staff attempting not to look too bored. Margret gave her spear a couple more twirls to keep her practice up.  
"BRING IT ON SADAI!" Kaito screamed beating his bare chest with his unoccupied hand.

In the "Real World"  
Xana rolled her eyes as she heard Kaito's scream from over the interface's speaker. She touched the volume bar and moved the sound volume down to nearly muted as Kaito continued to scream on. "Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization," she said as the others virtualized into Lyoko. Xana looked up as the scanner in front of her opened. She was headed towards it when something flashed on her screen. "You have got to be kidding me," she muttered rolling her eyes before turning around and heading back towards the elevator. A head set appeared over Xana's ear and she expertly readjusted the volume on it.

In the Light Sector  
"Head off towards these coordinates," Xana said as an interface appeared in front of Lita with a couple of blinking position lights on it.  
"What about you?" Simone asked.  
"There's been a situation up here that I have to take care of," Xana said. "I'll catch up as soon as I can."  
"What's going on?" Adrian asked as Lita managed to find a way to make their hover boards appear.  
"Something shattered the barrier back at the school."  
The group was silent as the information sunk in.  
"And our parents?" Lita finally managed to ask.  
Xana was quiet for a moment. "I don't know yet," Xana whispered. "But I'm sure they're all right," she said trying to cheer everyone up. "Just head to the coordinates and save Ryrin."  
The others nodded. "Be careful Xana," Simone said, her hands folded as if in prayer.  
Margret smiled. "You better come back so that I can kick you butt for waking me up so rudely."  
Xana gave a laugh before she cut off the transmission.  
"Do you think she's going to be all right?" Adrian asked.  
"Of course she is!" Kaito exclaimed. "This is Xana we're talking about."  
Adrian smiled at his empty headed friend's enthusiasm. "You're right," he said jumping on his board. "Let's Go!" he called taking off at full speed.  
"Hey! Who stuck you in charge?" Lita asked, easily catching up to her twin.  
"I did," Adrian said with a smile.  
The others all rolled their eyes and laughed.

Burgessa - you left me out of the opening author's discussion *strangles Kasi*  
Sombersongwolf - I'm surprised Kasi is even still alive  
*others nod*  
Kasi Karra - x.x


	7. Divide and Conquer

Burgessa - Hey guys I just came up with another great idea  
*everyone is head banging to music with sound proof headphones on*  
Burgessa - GUYS?  
Goth-Odd - Necessary Disclaimer Nonsense  
Sombersongwolf - *screamo scream*  
Linkmasta - *playing air guitar*  
Kasi Karra - *playing air drums*  
Kioshie - It's a small world after all  
Burgessa - o.O ? Enjoy?

- In the Real World -  
Xana flew through the woods as fast as her hoverboard would go. She had just caught sight of the shattered barrier when a white light engulfed her.

- In the Light Sector -  
The children sped through the quiet landscape when they saw a wall of white light heading towards them.  
"A Return to the Past?" Adrian asked.  
"This can't be good," Charlotte commented as everyone braced themselves.

- In the Real World -  
Xana sped down the hallway and out the door of the hermitage heading towards the shattered barrier. She pulled up two interfaces and started typing on them. One map showed where she was in the real world and the other showed a map of Lyoko. Using the map of the real world, she subconciouslly moved so that her flashing dot avoided the unmoving trees of the forest. Four red points of light flashed from the barrier's area showing her that their parent's were still alive, but there were about twenty flashing points besides herself headed towards the barrier's area. Xana let out a quiet moan as she sped on.  
She looked over at her small map of Lyoko and was confused to see only one flashing point of light. "What?" she asked as she pulled her hoverboard to a stop. She enlarged the interface with the map of Lyoko on it and quickly did a search of the many area, but was unable to find her friends. She touched the communicator on her ear to activate it.  
"Xana? Xana? Come in Xana?" Lita was asking quickly, over and over again.  
"Lita?" Xana asked when Lita took a quick break to breathe.  
"Xana?" Lita asked a little unbelieving. "Where are you?"  
"I'm in the woods, heading towards our parents," Xana said shrinking the Lyoko map a bit before jumping on her hoverboard and taking off. "Where are you?"  
"We're here in front of the scanners," Lita replied. Xana was silent as she tried to piece what was going on in her mind. "Someone isn't doing a normal return to the past are they?"  
Xana shook her head. "No,, Someone is trying to rewrite history."  
"Is that possible?" Adrian asked.  
Xana shook her head. "If whoever is playing with history keeps changing it like they have been, the very fabric of time will unravel and everything will cease to exist."  
"How did you come to such a terrible conclusion?" Margret asked, not really wanting to hear someone long complicated answer that she figured Xana would give.  
"Let's just say that SADAI is playing with the past right now to save the confusion," Xana said swerving around a particularly large tree. "Every time SADAI changes one person's past, it affects the past of everyone, but she isn't putting that into perspective. She did change our pasts so that it seems like everything makes sense, but she didn't change the pasts of our parents, since we did fight on Lyoko together. This most current return to the past is troubling though. When you guys went to Lyoko I was in the scanner room with you, but now you're in the scanner room a good ten minutes after you were sent there and I don't know how you got there."  
"Divide and Conquer," Margret commented.  
Kaito nodded. "Makes sense."  
Xana sighed. "Well get to Lyoko and make sure that Ryrin is alright. It appears that she wasn't affected by the return to the past, so she's a bit ahead of you," Xana said sending an email over to Lita.  
Lita opened the interface in front of her and scanned over the code. "Well let's get going," she said with a grin. The others nodded in agreement. Kaito, Margret and Simone headed to the scanners and got in. "Transfer Kaito. Transfer Margret. Transfer Simone. Scanner Kaito. Scanner Margret. Scanner Simone. Virtualization!" Adrian said with far too much enthusiasm in his voice.  
Charlotte rolled her eyes as the scanners reopened and smoke poured into the room. Lita set a timer on the interface that Xana had coded into it. Charlotte and the twins got into the open scanners. A little timer chimed as the program began. The scanners closed in front of the children and they virtualized into Lyoko.

- In the Garden Sector -  
"Where are we?" Simone asked, spreading her wings and checking out the beauty of the surrounding area.  
"Since when does it take this long to virtualize?" Margret asked popping a bubble gum bubble and completely ignoring Simone's question.  
Kaito shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

- In the Volcano Sector -  
Adrian, Lita and Charlotte dropped onto a small floating rock in the middle of a river of lava. The three wobbled a bit as the rock sank and then wavered back and forth from the additional weight.  
"Well this was unexpected," Charlotte commented when they had regained their balance.  
"Where are the others?" Adrian asked.  
"Looks like we landed in a different sector then them," Lita commented, looking at an interface. The other two brought up interfaces also to see the damage done for themselves.  
"Ryrin is in the Garden sector now," Charlotte commented looking over two maps and a bunch of flying binary numbers.  
Adrian nodded. "So we'll probably need to get to a tower to join them up in the Garden sector."  
The girls nodded. "We probably should tell them what's going on," Lita commented.  
Charlotte laughed. "Yeah or someone isn't going to be on Lyoko when we get there."  
"Want to place bets on who?" Adrian asked. Lita kicked her twin and Charlotte grinned. "Ow! I'm sorry I was only joking," he moaned, rubbing his sore ankle.  
A communication device virtualized over Lita, Charlotte and Adrian's ear. "Simone? Are you there?" Lita asked.

- In the Garden Sector -  
A communication device virtualized over Simone's ear. "Simone? Are you there?" Lita repeated.  
"Lita?" Simone asked. "Oh I'm so glad to hear from you!" she said very excitedly. Margret and Kaito looked up at the squealing girl flying over their heads. "We need to head towards Ryrin?" she asked as an interface appeared in front of her.  
"Looks like she established communication," Kaito commented.  
"That's obvious," Margret rolled her eyes.  
"Got it!" Simone said very excitedly as she flew down to join her team mates. "Lita said we need to head over towards Ryrin which is this flashing dot and that they'll catch up to us when they can!" she said with a big smile.  
Margret rolled her eyes. She taped a button on the side of the map that had a picture of a hoverboard on it and Kaito's hoverboard virtualized. "Let's get going," she said spreading her wings and taking off towards the flashing dot. Kaito and Simone quickly followed. Simone held the interface in front of her like a portable notepad as she flew.  
"What are all these other blinking dots for?" Simone asked passing the interface to Kaito.  
Kaito held the interface upside down and twisted it a couple times as if another angle would help him. "I don't know, what are they?"  
"Enemies, you idiots," Margret shouted as she her team mates to the ground narrowly avoiding a laser shot.

- In the Volcano Sector -  
"Why did we give instructions to Simone of all people?" Charlotte asked.  
"Who else could we give them to?" Lita asked.  
"Kaito wouldn't understand a word we said and would end up killing everyone in the process. Kaito would also be jealous if Margret got the instructions and would cause havoc making it so that Margret wouldn't get all the instructions and then they would still be in big trouble," Adrian explained.  
"Then why not give it to all three of them?"  
"Cause that would mean stupid questions from Kaito and listening to Kaito and Margret bickering instead of just Simone giggling."  
Charlotte shrugged. It kind of made sense. "So where is the nearest tower?"  
"Over there," Lita commented pointing across the river.  
Charlotte eyed the active lava flowing river that they were stranded in the middle of and the tiny island on which the tower sat. She gave a big sigh. "I was hoping this would be as easy as that Calculus exam last month."  
"Or the paper on covelant polarization and how it effects solid masses around it?" Adrian asked.  
Lita kicked her brother again. "That was not an easy paper."  
Adrian rubbed his shin again. "I was only kidding."  
"Using Adrian's powers this shouldn't be too difficult," Lita said returning to the subject at hand.  
"My powers?" Adrian asked.  
"Last i checked you are an ice mage," Charlotte commented.  
Adrian laughed. "Oh yeah," he said raising his hands. He took a calming breath as he stood near the edge of their floating rock. He spun in a circle moving his hands in a gentle flowing manner. As he did so ice crystals danced at the edges of his finger tips. He sank to one knee as he faced the tower and pushed his arms in front of him in a parting motion and before him a bridge of ice formed, just inches over the molten lava.  
"Hurry up," Lita shouted dragging her twin after Charlotte as their bridge began to melt.

- In the Real World -  
Xana finally pulled up just in front of where Jeremy, Aelita, Odd and Crystal were checking out Ryrin's hover board. "What happened?" she asked eyeing the shattered dome behind them.  
"We blasted it open," Odd said as if it was obvious.  
Xana stared at him. "That dome was bullet proof, it would have taken almost two million of your bullets to shatter even a piece of it. And by the time you blew up another piece of it, the first would have regenerated itself."  
"The rest of us worked on the bulletproof and regeneration part," Jeremy said watching Aelita balancing precariously on the hover board.  
Xana sighed. That made more sense. "You guys were supposed to stay inside though!"  
"Why? So that you could claim all of the glory of saving the world on your own?" Crystal asked.  
"Yes, I'm just that stupid to go attack an enemy single-handedly after it took nearly a dozen people to bring her down last time," Xana replied sarcastically. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"  
"Do I have to answer that question?"  
Xana took and deep breathe and held it in until she didn't feel like exploding in anger any more. She let it all out at once before turning her gaze back at the original warriors. "Well then prepare yourselves," she said as a laser flew past her head and into the barrier. "The battle here has just begun."

Burgessa - *hooks up Rock Band and gives Goth-Odd, Sombersongwolf, Linkmasta, and Kasi instruments and watches the perfect 100% finish of a song* I am soooo confused now  
Kioshie - It's a small small world!


End file.
